Ramen
by Isi-san
Summary: ¿Cómo fue, exactamente, que la comida de Kushina se convirtió en la favorita de Minato? Premio a Jan di-chan, por su tercer lugar en el concurso "Road to Ninja" de Irresistible Naranja.


******Disclaimer Applied.** Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto.

* * *

**Ramen.**

* * *

_Una viñeta para Jan di-chan por su tercer lugar en el concurso Road to Ninja organizado por Irresistible Naranja en Facebook. ¡Muchas felicidades!_

* * *

_..._

Minato, apenas terminó de entregar el informe de su última misión cuando se dirigió en una carrera a Ichiraku Ramen. Ya iban cuatro días de que no probaba los platillos de Teuchi (quien para él era el mejor cocinero de ramen del mundo) y que tampoco tenía la oportunidad de ver a Kushina, quien seguramente se encontraría ahí.

Con 19 años vividos, Minato Namikaze estaba seguro de dos cosas que jamás cambiarían. La primera era que entre más fuerte fuera un shinobi más reconocido sería (si era temido o no, dependía mucho de quien fuese el contrincante), y la segunda era que si Kushina estaba en la aldea (y sabía que ella ese día estaba en la aldea porque le sonsacó sutilmente la información al Hokage cuando le entregó su reporte) y era medio día y ella no estaba en Ichiraku, era porque algo malo pasaba.

En cuanto movió la cortina del local y no la vio, se le olvidó el hambre y emprendió su búsqueda.

Ella estaba de cabeza, colgada de pies en la rama de un árbol, dentro de un parque cerca de Ichiraku donde los niños jugaban. No fue difícil encontrarla luego de ver semejante cabello rojo encendido colgando de las hojas de uno de los árboles cercanos más grandes.

Enfurruñada, con ojos cerrados y cruzada de brazos, murmuraba cosas inentendibles. Él se acercó a ella con cuidado. Cuando estuvieron de frente pisó una hoja seca para que ella se percatase de su presencia.

—¿Minato, ya volviste de tu misión? —Abrió sus ojos, grandes y morados, y cuando lo vio dibujó una leve sonrisa.

—Hace un par de horas. Fui a comer a Ichiraku pero como no te vi ahí, te vine a buscar. ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?

—No puedo. —Frunció el ceño aún más, recordando lo molesta que estaba antes de que él llegara. No se bajó del árbol.

—Si sigues colgada así, la sangre bajará toda a tu cabeza, y eso no hará que se te quite el enojo. —Tanteó el terreno levemente, para saber qué pasaba ahí.

—Es que precisamente no quiero que se me quite el enojo, Minato, este es mi castigo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó confundido.

Kushina dudó unos segundos sobre si era correcto o no decírselo a él, pero a fin de cuentas Minato era su mejor amigo. —Desde hace unos meses estoy ahorrando para comprarme una cocina nueva, ¿recuerdas? Equipada con todo lo necesario para preparar mi propio ramen y otras cosas, porque a mí me gusta cocinar, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, Kushina, lo recuerdo. ¿Y qué con eso? —Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probar la comida de su amiga.

—Hoy conté todo el dinero que tenía, y finalmente llegué a tener el necesario para la cocina, así que la fui a comprar.

—¡Eso es genial, Kushina! ¿Pero porque estás molesta entonces? ¿No funciona?

—¡No lo sé! Cuando llegué a mi casa e instalé todo, descubrí que no tenía ni un solo pedazo de comida, ¡nada, dattebane! Mi refrigeradora y alacena estaban vacías, ¡vacías, 'ttebane! —Kushina finalmente se bajó del árbol— ¡Y no guardé dinero para la comida, porque apenas vi que tenía todo fui y compre la tonta cocina, 'ttebane!

Minato vio que Kushina estaba muy agitada, y con una sonrisa un poco escalofriante y demente.

—¡Y no tendré dinero hasta mañana, porque hasta mañana podré salir a hacer una misión! ¡Ese viejo no sirve para nada cuando lo necesito, 'ttebane! ¡No tenía misiones para mí! ¡Y ni siquiera puedo ir a comprar un tazón de ramen porque no tengo dinero, dattebane!

—Pero Teuchi seguramente acepta apuntártelo en la cuenta hasta que consigas el dinero, Kushina.

—Minato, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no me gusta deberle nada a nadie. —Oh, oh, Minato, peligro. El enojo de Kushina se está dirigiendo a ti.

—…¿Y si yo te invito a comer?

—No, gracias. Lo harías solo por lástima. —Rechazó orgullosamente, pese a que moría de hambre.

Minato lo pensó unos segundos.

—¿Qué tal si te acompaño a comprar comida y vamos a probar la cocina? Yo también lo comería, y tú me prestarías la cocina para preparar las cosas; no me deberías nada.

Kushina lo consideró. Luego sonrió emocionada.

—Está bien, pero con la condición de que yo prepararé todo. ¡Ya quiero estrenar mi cocina, dattebane!

Minato rió al ver el repentino cambio de humor de Kushina, y la acompañó a comprar lo necesario. Ese día, para Minato, Teuchi fue desbancado como el mejor cocinero de ramen del mundo, porque después de esa tarde la comida de Kushina no tuvo punto de comparación con ninguna otra. Se convirtió en su favorita.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Kushina pareció percatarse de algo importante.

—Minato, ¿por qué me fuiste a buscar si ya estabas en el puesto de ramen y podías comer perfectamente bien solo?

Minato enrojeció a puntos insospechados. Ganándole al tono de cabello de su amiga.

* * *

_Pues... ya saben que el databook dice que la comida de Kushina es la favorita de Minato... Y pues, así salió :3 jaja. _

_Espero que te haya gustado, Jan di-chan, ¡por tu one-shot "Oscuro sentimiento"! *brindis* _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
